


Date Night..?

by Trashmutt



Category: Marble Hornets
Genre: Before The Storm, College, I licherally wrote all of this tonight i have. no impulse control, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-29
Updated: 2018-10-29
Packaged: 2019-08-09 11:13:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16448858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trashmutt/pseuds/Trashmutt
Summary: Alex has a crush on Tim, Tim has a crush on Alex. How embarrassing.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> https://cdn.discordapp.com/attachments/280101915432583168/506367916338315264/please.png

**Alex's Porch - 8:26 P.M. - Friday**

"Wanna head over to a restaurant?"  
  


The question made Alex's ear perk.  
  


"Brian and Jay and I are all going, figured I'd.. y'know.. invite you too." Tim explained, blowing out a puff of smoke. The air was chilly for a summer's night, so he was dressed in a faded tan hoodie and some sweatpants. Alex on the other hand was still in a t-shirt and jeans, he was so focused on his script writing that he hardly noticed the sun setting and the air chilling.  
  


"Oh.. sure." He replied and stood up, stretching a bit. How long had he been sitting? Whatever- he was going to hang out with _Tim_. Well, and Jay and Brian too, but that was irrelevant. Tim was going to be there! He'd be lying if he said he didn't have a little crush on the husky man, and that the thought of going out on a sorta-date didn't excite him.  
  


"Let me just get a jacket first- It's freezing!" He smiled and started to walk back to his house. "Ah! I actually brought you one- here." Tim stopped him and held out his signature blue and black striped jacket. "You left it in my truck, so I figured I'd just give it back to you now." He had a small smile on his face, one that Alex drank up gratefully.  
  


"Oh- thanks." He couldn't tell if his ears were heating up from the cold or his own feelings.  
  


A radio filled drive later and they pulled into the restaurant. It wasn't all that fancy, a simple buffet joint where most people take there kids on special occasions. Alex knew it to be Brian's favorite. No wonder they were going here; he rolled his eyes internally.  
  


Tim flicked his nub of a cigarette to the ground and stomped it out, looking over at Alex as he shut the truck door loudly. "Here we are, all you can eat at a fraction of your wallet." He recited the restaurants jingle with an amused smile as he admired the sign. The director stepped out of the car, shutting the door and also taking a moment to admire the sign. A couple of the letters flickered grimly, leaving "Jim & Tom's Shack" to " im Tom's S ack". Alex chucked a bit at it.  
  


Inside was complimentary to the exterior, hick-ish and a bit beaten down, but the food was sooooo good. "Hey! Those goobers are here finally. Tim, Alex, over here!" Alex could here Brian from across the restaurant and smiled a little. None of the other patrons seemed to mind, at least.  
  


The pair situated themselves at the opposite side of the booth from Brian and Jay. Why didn't they just sit across from each other? It was like they wanted Alex and Tim to sit together. Whatever.  
  


"Hey guys! We waited for ya, well, Brian did. And by that I mean he wouldn't let me get a plate until you guys showed up." Jay greeted with a side-eye and exaggerated pout to Brian, who responded by sticking his tongue out. "Yeah, It would be _kiiiiiiiiinda_ awkward to be full by the time you guys just get here, you know." He smiled, standing and pushing Jay a bit to get out eagerly. "But anyway, your here now, let's eat!"  
  


After they had all gotten there plates, they ate in a comfortable conversation. Brian was going on about some lady who had been a sub for his nursing teacher, apparently she sucked. Alex chewed on a piece of beef, oh! This piece has some fat on it. Fucking delicious.  
  


A bump on his shoulder caught his attention suddenly. Looking over, he saw that Tim's shoulder was leaning against his. Alex didn't think the other man noticed, but his heart was doing flips in his chest. Tim looked back to him and after processing what was happening, pulled back. He chuckled casually and shot him a sheepish smile, "Ha! Sorry- didn't notice." He quickly looked back at Brian. "It's okay.." The lanky man replied quietly. He could've swore Tim was a bit flustered over that.. nah. Just his crush-struck imagination.  
  


Time passed and plates about done, Alex now was info-dumping about teen films. They were a special interest of his, so he was happy to get absorbed into describing the brilliance and creativity of them. Tim sat and listened intently, He didn't understand half of what Alex was saying, but it was nice hearing him talk so passionately. They'd have to watch some together. The thought of them having a sort of movie da-movie night made him smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Jay yawned as soon as they exited the restaurant. They had split the bill evenly and were all extremely satisfied with their night. "I'm dog tired! Jim and Tom's really fills me up." "Well duh, you hardly have anything TO fill up, Birdy. Your as scrawny as a branch." Brian teased, poking the other's belly. "I might just be taking you here to fatten you up a bit, who knows." Jay swatted his hand away with a pout, but snickered nevertheless. "Not everyone's trying to stock up for the winter, Brian!" He hit him on the shoulder lightly.  
  


Tim chuckled a little at their antics. It filled Alex's heart to see two of his best friends so close, when they first met you could shoot through the awkward tension with a pistol. Shifting his weight and shaking his head a bit, he decided enough was enough. "Aww, c'mon. That's enough bullying, we'll freeze out here if we don't get home soon."  
  


Brian let up, lop-sided smile lighting up his face. "It's not that cold! It's only like, 48 degrees. I used to hunt in this weather. But- your right. I think Jay's coming over to my house for a sleepover, you two can figure out your situation." He shot them both a wink. Why did he wink? What?  
  


"I'll see you two tomorrow !! Bye!!" "Yeah, later guys!!" Jay and Brian waved them off as they piled into Jay's car. Barbie girl was blasting as they drove off. Tim snorted. "What's our plan? It's pretty late- you could crash at my place if you wanted- since its closer." He offered, striding over to his truck, hopping in and starting it. Alex followed and reveled in comfort as Tim turned on the heat, it somehow always came out hot. It was like magic!  
  


"That sounds good, I've missed Misty so much since I last came over." He smiled, focused on seeing Tim's cat rather than the fact that he'd be spending the night alone with him. Tim chuckled, a light red hue on his face. "Misty's missed you too, been meowin like crazy. Alex ! Alex! I want Alex!" He mocked his cat in a squeaky and high-pitched voice, causing Alex to burst out in laughter. Tim snickered along, watching him out of the corner of his eye. His laugh was cute.  
  


They eventually arrived at Tim's dorm, feeling more bonded than ever. It was small and kind of cluttered, but comfortable to be in. Misty greeted them instantly, rubbing and purring against their legs. Alex crouched down to pet her as Tim closed and locked the door. " She really did miss you, see." He moved to flop down on his bed.  
  


Alex picked up the tabby and kissed her on the head, nuzzling into her fur a bit. Misty reacted by purring louder and climbing onto his shoulder. Her claws kinda hurt, but he didn't mind. He took a seat next to Tim on his bed. "She's gotten even cuter since I've last seen her." Misty curled around the back of his neck and began to fall asleep. Like an alive neck pillow, Alex thought. She was warm.  
  


Tim gave the cat a little scratch on her forehead. Misty was a sweetheart, and loud. She loved climbing places where she shouldn't be. It was nice hav- "WOAH!! Do you really have the 'Nightmare on Elm street' for DVD??" Alex gasped excitedly, not daring to move but staring wide-eyed at Tim's shelf.  
  


"Oh- that. Yeah, Brian gave it to me for my birthday last year. I never really got around to watching it."  
  


"Tim we have to watch that immediately or I WILL explode."  
  


"I.. Okay. I'll make some popcorn then."  
  


And then he did. After Alex gingerly sat Misty down on a pillow, he excitedly went to grab the DVD case. He flapped his hand a bit as he studied the case. "It's a collector's edition too! OOh this is going to be so goood!" The lanky man scrambled to pop the disk into Tim's computer and boot up the menu. Tim sat by the microwave and watched him with a chuckle. He really couldn't believe how cute Alex was, everything he did made him feel all warm inside. It was a bit embarrassing, honestly.  
  


Oh, the popcorns done. Just in time.  
  


Tim shook the bag and closed the microwave door, padding back over to his bed. He plopped down onto the soft mattress and opened the bag, the buttery scent danced around his face pleasantly. Misty stirred a bit, but never woke up enough to notice the food. Thank god, she would never leave them alone if she did.  
  


"Ready?"  
  


"Ready."  
  


The opening sequence began.  
  


Alex spent the entire movie pointing out things. Wether that be little details that are relevant to the lore, or mistakes. Nothing got past him. He eventually got so wrapped up in it he had scooted closer to the screen, and in turn Tim. Tim played it cool, even if this stodgy moment made his heart soar.  
  


The movie was starting to come to an end, Freddy kroger or whatever still haunting the teens and such. Alex's comments eventually died down as he began nodding off. It was really late, so Tim couldn't blame him. It's not like he minded when Alex leaned his head on his shoulder, either. He tried to stay focused on the movie never the less, wanting to know as much as he could about it for Alex's sake. He wanted to be involved in his interests.  
  


The credits rolled and Tim scarfed down the last bits of popcorn. That was a really good movie. No wonder Alex was so into it. Speaking of, the man was still sleeping peacefully. Tim took a minute to process the whole ordeal.  
  


All of his embarrassing lovey-dovey feelings resurfaced at once as he listened to Alex's soft breathing against him. The slight tickle of his unruly hair against his neck. Hell, he even managed to wrap his arm around Tim's somewhere in the mix. Tim's face was hotter than it'd ever been.  
  


He chuckled nervously as he reveled at his circumstance. Shutting the laptop and setting it aside, he mulled over waking Alex. He didn't really wanna disturb the college student's sleep- it was a rare thing nowadays. Gently, he moved Alex to the top of his bed and laid his face onto the pillow. Misty protested vocally, but eventually accepted it and stretched out behind Alex's head.  
  


As Tim started to cover him up, a long hand gripped his wrist gently. It startled him a little, but he calmed as he realized it was Alex. "Mmnm. You. Also." He mumbled sleepily. Tim cocked his head to the side and shot him a look. "Huh? I was just covering you up." He replied quietly. Alex took off his glasses and leaned over Misty to put them on Tim's side table.  
  


"Sleep... Here." Alex moved his arm to reveal an empty bed space. Tim's eyes widened as he realized Alex's request to cuddle. "A..Alex, c'mon. I can sleep in the sleeping b-" "Nuh-uh.. with me." He insisted, tugging on his wrist lightly. Tim's stomach was like a zoo let loose and his face was on fire.  
  


"Okay, Okay. You.. You win." He crawled under the covers beside Alex, taking care not to accidentally step on him. Alex immediately snuggled up to him, burying his face in his neck. Tim couldn't help the smile on his face as he fell back asleep almost instantly. He knew this sudden boldness was due to extreme tiredness, but he couldn't bring himself to be disturbed by it. Maybe this was a one time thing, maybe not. That's thinking for the morning.  
  


Tim wrapped his arm around Alex a little tighter and pulled the blankets up. Misty decided she just wasn't having the lack of cuddles and came to join them, curling up on top of the blankets. Tim was so cozy, he can't think back to a time he'd ever cuddled with someone.....  
  


His eyes started to close. He didn't mind it one bit. Not. A. One.  
  



End file.
